Karma
by Promise me you won't scream
Summary: If it had been Karma, rather than Kayano. Contains spoilers for chapter 127 onwards. Please do not read if you've not read the manga up to that point, contains massive spoilers :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _This story is wrote from the perspective of Nagisa. I may write one from Karma's views if this receives well, but it's my first fanfiction so I'm not sure xD I hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism and feedback is appreciated._

No.

I couldn't believe what was before my eyes.

Karma-kun… All along…

It'd all happened very quickly. One minute, Karma had called me into the storage cupboard when Kayano had required assistance and he wasn't enough to help on his own. Then, Koro-Sensei had followed us in, offering to help. Yet, just moments later, an earth-rattling explosion occurred. Where Koro-sensei had once stood was a gaping hole. I was in a complete daze, trying to find Karma when another explosion rattled the building, creating a hole to the outside. I and the rest of Class E as well as the faculty dashed outside to investigate the commotion.

Safe to say, I was not ready for what was before me.

"KARMA-KUN!" I called out in a mix of surprise, shock and agony. Protruding from underneath his scarlet-red hair were…

Tentacles.

Tentacles just like Koro-sensei's and Itona's. There was a part of me that hoped it was another of Karma's many sick pranks, but it really wasn't. Koro-sensei's face had twisted from his ever-calming smile into an expression of distress, still obviously failing how to process how his lazy prankster of a student had become this way.

"Karma…What on earth has happened to you?" Koro-sensei finally asked, breaking the silence. Karma looked down to the octopus, his eyes completely dulled from their bright amber colour to a dark, serious gold. His playful tone had completely faded as he smirked and replied.

"Sorry. Akabane isn't my real surname. I'm the younger brother of Yukimura Aguri. Get it yet, murderer?" Karma spoke harshly, putting special emphasis on murderer. It was so unlike him, and so unnatural for him that I couldn't bear to listen. The Karma before us was not the Karma I knew. He looked so grim I couldn't recognise him any more…

"Since my plan failed, I'll come and kill you tomorrow, Koro-sensei. I'll tell you when and where. As I am now, I can kill you easily" Karma laughed, licking his lips at the last part.

And with that, Karma Yukimura left the scene, leaving everyone present completely frozen.

"Which one… Is the real Karma?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 _Hey! Thanks for reading, favoriting or following my fanfic xD Big thanks to those of you who reviewed as well! I'm aiming to update at least once a week currently, but school may mess with that and my laziness too but I'll try my best :) These first few chapters are going to follow the manga, but it'll split off after Koro-Sensei's story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Karma had been a friend to most in Class E (with the exception of Teresaka, who was more so just someone looking to pick a fight with him) yet nobody was on especially close terms with him. He'd been in the spotlight a few times, since he was the first student to hurt Koro-sensei and since his impressive fight with Grip. But Nagisa and the rest of Class E had been left wondering the same thing. Had it all been an act? Had Karma always been a fake person? But Karma's words had affected Class E also.

"Karma… called you a murderer". Kayano said, breaking the silence that the class sat in. Every student now lifted their heads up from their downwards gaze and looked at their teacher, both with grief and expectancy.

"So tell us… What happened in your past?" Kanzaki asked.

"We trust you, so it's not like we're gonna blindly turn against you, but there's no avoiding it any more. We need to know about your past." Isogai added.

Class E was engulfed in a sea of silence at that moment, with all eyes focused on one target. The target in question was avoiding their questioning eyes, staring down while nervously messing with his tentacles.

"I'll tell you all about my past… But Karma is an important member of Class E. I'll talk when we're all assembled."

The set time was 7pm at Kunugigaoka Park, in the grassy field. Karma stood about ten meters away from the class as they assembled in the said location, with his back facing them.

"You came!" he called in his usual, playful tone. It was the tone that I recognized; it was the sing-song tone that he'd spoken to me in since we'd met. It hurt my ears; because it only confused me more. I didn't know which the real Karma was. None of us knew the real Karma any more.

"Karma, it's dangerous to use your tentacles any more than you already have. If we don't remove and treat them immediately, your life could be in danger." Koro-sensei seriously stated.

"What are you talking about? I feel better than ever! Stop trying to taunt me with your stupid bluffs, octopus" Karma jested. His playful expression had now been swapped for a more sinister smile. I couldn't hold back my words any more.

"Karma… We all had so much fun together. And we helped each other get past the tough times… Was it all fake to you?" I asked, somehow managing to keep my voice from wavering. I was pretty sure I was breaking inside at this point, since the boy I had considered my closest friend was now staring directly at me, but instead of it feeling friendly, it felt like I was wasting his time.

"Every last second. If I'd dropped my act, I wouldn't be able to avenge my sister now." He replied, with the fakest smile strewn upon his face. I'm pretty sure that the rest of Class E could pinpoint the moment that my heart tore in half at that moment, but I remained standing and tried to remain strong.

"Your sister was Miss Yukimura, right?" Yuzuki asked.

"I bet you regret killing my sister, monster. She truly loved teaching, and her passion was unrivalled. Yet you took that away." Karma spoke with malice in his voice.

"Hey Karma… at least listen to what he has to say for himself…" Kurahashi pleaded.

"I don't see how this can turn out well for you… please don't do anything reckless!" Kayano begged, with tears appearing in the corners of her eyes.

"Right now your body should be hot, but your neck should be cold. You'll lose control to the fever and the pain, then the tentacles will suck your life force away, then you'll die…" Itona continued.

" **Shut up. Background characters shouldn't be meddling in affairs they know nothing of."** Karma's voice uttered. Now his tone held only anger, and it blew away any further protest Class E had to his fight. The tentacles once again shot out from his neck, extending out towards his classmates. Then, they ignited.

"Any weakness can be turned into a weapon if you polish it right, Koro-sensei. You taught me that. And if my body becomes too hot to bear, then I'm fine with dying for this revenge." The red-haired boy snarled sadistically.

"ANY MORE AND YOU'LL-"Koro-sensei cried out.

"I'm in perfect shape". Karma calmly interrupted.

"STOP IT KARMA! THIS IS WRONG! DON'T SACRIFICE YOURSELF!" I shrieked.

"I'm not sacrificing myself, Nagisa. Just killing a murderous monster." He responded.

Then it began.

The barrage of attacks emitted by the crazed boy was ridiculous as flames lashed out, aimed with murderous intent towards the teacher. It was somewhat reminiscent of a volcano also, due to the inferno and the rings of fire created to keep the target trapped and unable to run.

"Take a look at his face. You can see the tentacles have begun to erode his mind now". Itona stated as Karma giggled happily while holding one of the sensei's squirming tentacles in his grip.

"The burden of the tentacles on his body must be incredible if he's gone a year with them. His body isn't accustomed to that kind of strain, but he's somehow managed this far. It won't last for long before he's destroyed entirely, though". Itona grimly added.

"The pain feels so good! It doesn't hurt anymore!" Karma laughed while continuing his mad assault.

"Is this… the assassination that Karma wanted? One that would kill him, win or lose?" I asked Class E. Things fell into place in that moment. Karma's first big attempt at taking Koro-Sensei's life involved him throwing himself off a cliff with completely unpredictable results. All chances were against him surviving the attempt, yet he did thanks to Koro-sensei.

Had he wanted to take his life?

Did he truly want to kill Koro-sensei without knowing the full story?

There wasn't any point in answering these questions now.

 _Chapters will probably increase in length as the story progresses! I was debating splitting this into two but I felt it was probably a bad idea. I was actually going to write the whole fight here but then I realised it could easily end up being 2-3000 words + , and I'd like to think over how to write that certain scene to the best of my ability. I'm trying spacing the sentences out here because I have no idea how to work Fanfiction layouts so sorry if it's horribly wrong and awkward xD See you next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _I would like to sincerely apologise as I've horribly procrastinated. It's been like, a month since the last chapter and I'm really sorry! I'm going to make future updates faster, I promise :) Thanks to everyone who's following/favouriting and reviewing, you guys motivate me :D I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"DIE! DIE! DIE" Karma screamed in rage as he launched himself once more at the exhausted teacher. By now, the assault was growing more and more lethal as Karma's mind deteriorated. Koro-sensei still desperately attempted to avoid Karma's attacks. It didn't take a genius to know that the situation was growing more and more dire as time passed.

"I swear, he's more likely to kill himself…" Maehara whimpered with sweat dripping down his face. Distress was present on the face of all of the members of Class E, including Irina and Karasuma who were unable to do anything but watch the chaos.

"Is there seriously nothing we can do… but watch the tentacles eat away at him?!" I asked in anguish. There was blood trickling down the neck of the said red haired boy now, dripping in extreme masses from the tentacles.

"Just like with Itona, the only way to remove the tentacles is to calm him down!" Koro-sensei spoke with panic in his wavering voice, as an afterimage of his face appeared before the students.

"My tentacles are rooted deep inside my heart! If I can make him think that he's killed me, his tentacle's bloodlust should momentarily weaken. In that instance, one of you must make him forget his own bloodlust." Koro-sensei continued, taking on a more serious tone.

"I'll let him hit my heart. It's my most vital spot, and it's sure to satisfy his bloodlust for a moment. I'll have about a 50-50 chance of survival, but I don't mind… If Class E were unable to graduate unscathed, that would be far worse than death to me." Koro-sensei concluded before re-focusing on the one-sided fight against Karma.

"Hey…what now? Does he want them to interrupt the fight and distract Karma or something?" Irina questioned.

I was trapped deep in thought. Perhaps the Nekodamashi would work?

"I'll have to act in 30 seconds! Someone hurry and do it now!" Koro-sensei cried out in panic.

Just then, it occurred to me that I already knew the killing blow.

Karma's tentacles pierced straight into Koro-sensei's chest, causing blood to spill from the octopus's mouth.

Karma's twisted smile turned into more of a genuine one as he believed he had claimed his victory.

"I swore to your sister to not let any of you go" Koro-sensei murmured.

I found my answer and took the chance.

"I'll never believe it was all an act, Karma."

My heart began to race, as I swallowed my fear. In that split second that felt like an eternity, I swapped my frightened, distressed mindset with a calmer one, and stepped so that I was standing right in front of my decaying friend, locking my eyes with his. Confusion clouded his expression, So I composed myself and acted.

I leaned forward and wrapped my right arm around his neck, closing the gap between us in a moment. I stared into his now shocked eyes, showing him my tranquil expression. Then I closed my eyes slowly, and pressed my lips to his.

The coldness of Karma's skin sent a shiver down my spine, but the overall feel of his lips was good. Before I was lost too deep in enjoying the sensation, I remembered the situation was rather serious, plus the rest of Class E were watching. Since he was still deeply confused, I kissed with more force, and held it. I was beginning to get dizzy, but I slipped my eyes open and saw that he was doing far worse. His hand had gripped my arm, trying to remove it from his neck, but the already exhausted boy didn't have the energy to do so any more. His knees were wobbling, and his eyes began to roll back. Enough was enough, no matter how much I was enjoying it.

I moved my hand to the back of his head and dropped to my knees, as I could no longer hold his weight up and I knew he didn't have the energy to stand any more, since my kiss had done away with the last of his energy. I prevented his head from hitting the floor and lay his head down on my knee, staring at Koro-sensei who looked rather joyful now. He moved his tentacles to the back of Karma's neck, and with one fluid motion, he completely removed the redhead's tentacles.

"Is Karma going to be okay now?" Asked Okuda in her shy, worried tone.

I felt the back of his neck where the tentacles had been, and felt a warm, sticky substance. In a moment of panic, I shifted my hand towards his clothing and found more of the liquid. I examined my hand, only to notice that the liquid was red.

Blood.

Koro-sensei and the other members of Class 3E all gasped in at once, as I turned Karma over to reveal his back was soaked with blood which had trickled down from his neck. It was like his hair had bled, with that same scarlet colour coating so much of his body.

"K-Karma?" I asked, shaking the unconscious body of my friend, attempting to wake him. His face was now masked with pain, gasping for air.

Before any of us could speak, Koro-sensei took him from me, holding the limp troublemaker in his arms before dissapearing at Mach 20, leaving all of us, alarmed and distressed in the field.

* * *

 _Haven't proofread this, so sorry if there's any mistakes and stuff. I'm super sorry for the delay, and from this onwards, I won't be following the events from the manga :) After all, these two need to fall in love :D Thank you for reading! Hope I haven't disappointed people with this chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _I can't apologize enough for not updating this story for so damn long. I've quite honestly just been lazy with it as my love for Ansatsu Kyoshitsu faded a little but I've decided that I'm gonna keep this fanfic going! Thank you to all of you who have followed, favorited and left comments as you guys inspired me to keep writing :)_

* * *

The car ride to the hospital was the quietest and most nerve-wracking ride I'd ever taken.

Karasuma had forced us back to the school grounds after Koro-sensei took Karma. That walk was horrible too, as all of us... hell, even Irina had tears streaming down our faces, or were at the very least looking completely and utterly in despair. Once we'd reached the grounds, Karasuma unlocked the classroom, telling us we had permission to stay until there was news on Karma, but that we could leave if we wished. Of course, nobody moved. But questions had been whirring in my head.

Which was the real Karma?

Was Karma even alive?

I found my mind wandering back to when I kissed him, but my embarrassing thoughts only lasted a short few seconds until Irina approached me, standing with Teresaka, Okuda and Kayano.

Then I ended up here because Irina had decided we'd go on a trip to the hospital, hence my current situation trying to hold myself back from crying and screaming to get my emotions out.

"You kids sure are quiet today, aren't you?" Irina jabbed, desperately trying to end the silence that enveloped the car like the black of the night sky outside. After a few seconds, Irina took our silence as an answer and resumed her focus on the road.

No more words were exchanged for the rest of the drive

* * *

When we finally reached the car park, the five of us made an immediate dash for the stairs. Something completely dropped in my stomach when I saw Koro-sensei sitting on the stone steps that lead up to the building entrance, as if he was waiting for us, which only made me increase my speed.

"Sensei, how is he?" I asked while scaling the steps.

"The doctors said he's currently in the operating theatre. He has been since I brought him in and that was hours ago..." Koro-sensei said, slouching his shoulders and not even trying to fake a smile. "They also said they can't disclose more information without his parent's written permission, and they're out of town so there's not going to be any luck with that... so..." He carried on, with a melancholic tone.

"Not good, then." Irina finished the sentence for the him. She also seemed to be having a great deal struggling to keep her emotions in check. I was slightly shocked that even with all of her experience, she couldn't cloud her sorrow.

"This is my fault... If only I'd been more careful then this would never have happened." Koro-sensei sobbed rather pathetically.

"It's going to be fine, Sensei! Karma is strong, he'll pull through!" I said, beaming my best fake smile at him. I wished I could believe what I just said myself at that moment, since obviously I was worried sick myself.

We proceeded through the hospital entrance finally, and took seats in the waiting room. While we sat and waited, I kept thinking about Karma, and thoughts, scenarios and memories as well as fears were all overlapping in my mind like some kind of mad circus. In order to distract myself, I started paying attention to my classmates.

When she's nervous, Kayano bites her nails. It's something Karma initially pointed out to me when he was teasing me about liking her in a romantic way, which was never the way I felt about her. Of course, that didn't prevent someone like Karma.

Although Teresaka makes a point of never crying and trying to be the hard guy, he can get really fidgety. He looks completely done; Like he's about ready to run into the operation room and check on Karma, or hell, even perform the operation himself, but thankfully he's stuck to sitting on the edge of his seat and looking nervous.

I notice Okuda last. Okuda has both hands placed on her knees, one on top of the other, gripping each other. Her head is down, and she seems to be trying to some extent to hide the tears that are running down her face. I immediately feel bad for her, as I realized she would likely be more affected than any of us by this change in Karma. She'd no doubt be thinking about how Karma was before, and then I thought about how Karma said he'd liked her on that school trip. There was a part of me that was jealous of Okuda, because I always thought Karma would stop hanging around with me so he could be around her, which always upset me. It's funny how in the end, he probably wouldn't have had a second thought about killing us if we got in the way of him and Koro-sensei.

And now, he could very possibly die.

Five hours into our wait, at 3AM, it occured to me that phoning home would probably be a good idea. I opened the phone to hear screaming from the other end, mostly a torrent of abuse from my mother, Irina took the phone from my ear and seemed to deal with matters quickly by 'explaining' the 'situation' (as she blatantly lied about how Karma had been injured although she stressed the severity of his injuries). As she handed a phone back to me, a doctor approached us.

"You are the teachers of the red-haired boy, yes?" The doctor asked, directed to Koro-sensei and Irina.

"We are! Is he alright?" Irina exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and staring intently at the rather alarmed man.

It was time to face reality.

* * *

 _Yet again, I haven't proofread this. And yet again, sorry about this chapter being so very late haha xD I'd like to make up for it with another fanfiction but I don't particularly feel like writing something for Ansatsu. I'm planning on writing 2+ Devil Survivor 2 fanfictions because I think it's so underrated and love it so much, but I'm planning to write other fics in the long run too :) Please tell me if you have any ideas!_

 _See you next chapter! Thank you for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _I've been gone like, ages. I'm so sorryyyyy but GCSES are beyond annoying and have taken a lot of my time, but I've decided that since most my controlled assessments are done, I'm gonna try and get back to updating this regularly :) Thank you to every person who reviewed or personal messaged me: you make me so happy! I hope you like this chapter: It's short, but hopefully I can bring you another before the end of the month :)_

* * *

The room was deathly white, with everything in the room being white also.

The scarlet hair looked so wrong in such a monochromatic hell.

He lay there. The constant rhythmic beat of the heart monitor reassured us that he was alive, but he certainly didn't look that way.

Karma had tubes attached pretty much everywhere possible, supplying him with the ridiculous amount of crimson life fluid he'd managed to lose from his tentacles being removed. His skin colour matches the walls, other than around his closed eyelids which were a irritated red, most likely due to Karma scrunching his eyes to try and reduce the pain. Bandages twisted and climbed around his torso, which was slightly visible through the hospital garb he had been dressed in. An oxygen mask lay over his face, helping the weakened boy to breathe.

I forgot to breathe until Koro-sensei patted my back.

We all just sat around the broken boy silently until Karasuma walked in.

"He's set to make a full recovery by the end of the winter break, believe it or not" Sighed Karasuma. His words made me feel a bit more relieved.

"You all should go home and get some rest. I'll watch things here and contact you if anything changes" Karasuma spoke, focusing on me. He was right; I was completely exhausted and in serious need of some rest. But I didn't want to leave Karma's side.

"They've put so much morphine in him that he definitely won't wake up till tomorrow." Irina stated, obviously encouraging us to go home.

At some point, my exhaustion took over and I was out like a light.

* * *

When I woke up, it was almost midday and I seemed to have ended up back at my house. I quickly slipped into casual clothing and made my way downstairs.

"Mum, what happened last night?" I asked, hoping she wasn't angry at me. She paused the TV and turned to face me.

"Your pretty teacher brought you home at four-ish. You should have said about Karma!" She replied.

"Sorry, sorry..." I said rather sarcastically, remembering and choosing not to bring up how she screamed at me.

"I'm heading over to check on him. I may not be back till late."

And with that, I slammed the door and headed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _I'm so so so sorry once again, but I logged into my fanfiction account tonight for the first time (GCSEs are ALMOST OVER!) and read through the reviews and I'm honestly really really touched. Thank you for sticking by me and reading this fanfiction. And thank you to every single person who's followed, reviewed, favorited, etc. I will make time to keep updating this fanfiction. I'm going to try and update once a month at the latest._

* * *

The moment I headed out, I headed straight for the hospital. Karma's name was at the front of my mind, and while sleep had cured me of some of the shock from yesterdays events, there was still many things playing on my mind for me to be calm.

When I arrived, my lungs ached from running so far so quickly.

In the daylight, I could see it all. The cold stone steps where our terrified teacher had sat, the entrance to the waiting room in which we waited and prayed for our friend (?) 's life in, and the window of the room in which he lay.

It was time for me to get the answers I wanted.

When I knocked on the door gently, there was no response from the other side. I repeated my action, making sure to knock louder this time. Seconds passed, and there was still no audible response. I turned to leave.

"Come on in, Nagisa." Said the calm, hoarse voice from the other side.

I opened the door slowly, peering in before I entered. Karma was sat up, but still too deathly pale; hooked up to too many machines to have recovered.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly. He averted his gaze - his eyes fell to the stark white sheets which weren't too different to his skin colour. The awkward atmosphere was overwhelming; I couldn't find a place to lay my eyes. Looking at him was too much - Seeing him so vulnerable yet so defensive at the same time caused an unexplainable pang in my chest.

"Don't bother asking, I know you're here to ask questions like everyone else" he muttered solemnly. There was no hate or anger in his voice, only sadness.

"No Karma, I came to see if you were alright and if we were still friends" I responded honestly.

His head shot up suddenly, hopeful eyes beaming at me. It only lasted a moment though, as that bright shine faded and his eyes met the blanket once again.

"I'm not your friend. I'm just here to kill that monster". Karma muttered without remorse. The bitter tone caused a shudder down my spine.

"But what about our friendship? What about all the time we've spent together trying to assassinate Koro-Sensei together? I won't believe that that means nothing to you, Karma-kun!" I exclaimed. When I noticed him staring straight at me like I was a madman, I realized how loud my outburst had been, and regained my composure.

Suddenly, he grasped his head with one hand, groaning as he did so. Blood trickled down the back of his neck again, and his shocked expression was swapped for one of pain.

"Karma?!" I called, dashing to his side, trying to examine the source of the blood.

I didn't reach his side before he started screaming in agony.

The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by medical personnel, being pushed to the back of the room while they surrounded Karma in a panic. Both of his hands covered his face now, and the amount of blood coming from the back of his head was alarming now, soaking his hospital gown quickly.

The door was shut in my face, with a nurse only stopping quickly to apologies to me and mutter the word "emergency" before sliding the door.

* * *

 _Chapters WILL get longer! It's just finding appropriate places to stop this early on. Sorry for OOC, but it's hard to write this stuff! :) Once again, thank you for sticking by me. Your reviews mean so so much to me._


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Nagisa" Kayano spoke cheerily, putting up a front while handing me a canned coffee from a nearby vending machine. I definitely needed it right now. Along with therapy and answers, but for now, coffee was good enough.

"Thanks, Kayano..." I managed drearily, trying to respond with false positivity.

"I'm always here for you, you know that..." She trailed off, looking away shyly as her cheeks lit up. I wasn't an expect on girls but I'd figured that she liked me. While I liked her... as a friend... I didn't recuperate what she felt for me, and deep down that was another thing I felt bad about.

"Hey, Kayano, do you think that Karma knows that we're here for him? Even when nothing makes sense?" I ask her.

"I'm not sure what he's feeling right now. I don't think any of us can even try to understand... But if anyone can get through to him, it's gotta be you or Koro-sensei right now." She responded, putting up a cheery front again. I knew she didn't want to be sat in the hospital lobby again, but I'd inadvertently brought her out here by not coming to class that day. I knew she would worry, but I wanted to come after how yesterday went. Karma had had some kind of panic attack that had resulted in the reopening of his wounds, which definitely wasn't good considering the short amount of time which had elapsed since the said injury and the state of him.

Korosensei had gone in to speak to Karma today. Funny looks from the receptionist and nurse told me that today was not the best day for me to visit him, but as Kayano said, Korosensei was definitely one of the few people who could get through to Karma right now.

k

I got home that night without running into Korosensei at all. From what I knew, he must have stayed with Karma for hours after class ended. Kayano and I had sat there for hours too, but Korosensei didn't make an appearance. It was sunset by the time I'd trailed through the door and up to my room.

"Nagisa!" I heard a high-pitched cheer from my window.

The noise I made in response was something akin to a bird being hit by a rock upon noticing the smiling yellow face pressed against my window

"Korosensei!" I cheered with hints of alarm in my voice, opening my window for the.. odd teacher.

"Karma wasn't that talkative today, Nagisa. I think you should talk to him tomorrow! After school, of course" Korosensei suggested to me.

"But-"

Before I even got to respond, he was gone.

 _LONGER CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW OR WITHIN THIS WEEK FOR REAL THIS TIME_

 _I'M CROSSPOSTING THIS TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN UNDER THE SAME TITLE AND DEsCRIPTION_

 _I AM SO SORRY FOR LETTING YOU ALL DOWN BUT LIFE WAS HECTIC_

 _I AM BACK NOW xD_


End file.
